Transformers: Hand of Fate
by Archangel Ben
Summary: A Russian soldier from the 1940's is sent into the year 2010, where the Autobots and Decepticons are fighting. But as you'll soon see, he's no ordinary soldier...
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I own not the Transformers

But I do own Dovanski. And Ben.

And Eris is my friend's property.

(Told from Dovanski's POV most often, but does go into 3rd person often)

Note: Dovanski speaks and thinks in broken English.

**Transformers: Hand of Fate. **

_PROLOGUE_

12:00 Noon; March 12, 1945; Stalingrad, USSR

Dovanski's POV (translated into English)

I lead my regiment into the German inferno. The Nazi bastards shoot into hospitals, into factories, into homes.

They would pay for this. And I would make sure of it.

Because they were mere humans, and I was more than they were. They demons of Hell would feast on their souls by the time the day was done.

"Onward!" I yell to my comrades. "For Mother Russia!"

I look at my Thompson. Worthless. Then I see sight that I shall never again be forgetting.

"NOOOO!" A female voice screams.

"C'mon Russi baby, perks' o' war!" A German soldier said.

I rush into the room. German soldier attempting to violate the young lady. It makes my blood boil.

"What? I got dibs, you Red!" The teenage soldier spat at me.

Red? He means Communist? No. He no mean that. There is no way he is that stupid.

"Did you call me Communist, pleased to be being excused?"

The German then gets up, and swings. "Damn Communist idiot! Didn't we kill you all yet?"

I grab the peon by his puny throat. "I am no Communist. Idiot, maybe. But no Communist."

He pulls up his MP40. I grab it before his finger can touch the trigger. His eyes widen.

""Duude! You're real hairy, Red!" Does he not get it yet?

I grow, fur beginning to cover my body, and in about thirty seconds, I am thirty foot bear. What? You surprised? I'm Russian. To be the physical manifestation of Mother Russia's favorite creature is honor. At least, that is what my family tells me, before they was executed.

"AAAAHHHH!" The German slug cries. Oh look, he has power too! Look! Can wet himself really fast!

With a single swipe, he is a German pair of legs, and the rest...is in pieces on the ground.

I shrink back down and look into the eyes of the woman. "Go. Is not safe in Stalingrad no more."

She blesses me and runs toward the Russian landscape, uninterrupted.

I run out with German soldier's MP40. Stealth would be key to mission. I run into shed, wait 'til German commander passes by.

I jump down and let MP40 bullets rain on the commander's bodyguards. Then I charge, turning into bear, for dramatic effect.

Bullets pelt me, but my fur is already too thick to feel it. I guess Mother Russia wouldn't want her Avatar to be easily killed by human bullets.

I roar, and swing at the German commander. He does not duck, for I am thinking he is stunned by my...change.

His head comes right off, and his body goes flying.

His troops charge me, but I swing several times, killing two men a swing. Sad part is that I'm not even angry yet.

Foolish Germans. They bring out Panzershrek, What? They hit _me_ with puny rocket? Not possible.

TSHHOOOOOWWWWWW! The rocket comes at me. I catch it, and hurdle it back. It kills three Germans easy.

Germans try to snipe me. The bullets get stuck in my tangled fur or outright stopped.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ok. That one hit home in my left flank. I pick up moving tank and throw it where puny sniper is hiding.

"AGH!" BOOOM!

Apparently, tanks go Boom. Hmmm...I wonder what made me think that.

Uh-oh. My time is up. I shrink back to normal, which is a mere seven foot tall. Luckily, I had trained human muscles, as to be able to fight decently in either form. I pick up a MP40, and let loose on the guy next to me. His head explodes.

Then my comrades show up.

"Dovanski! Where were you, you idiot!"

"Saving young Russian lady's honor from Nazi scum!" I yell back. "Come on! The Nazis weaken!"

My comrades run after me, as I charge, nailing every Nazi I see for a head shot with my MP40. They would pay for their sins, I swore it.

Soon, there was but one door left in all of Stalingrad not purified of Nazi scum.

I burst it in. There is a large, burly man with large hands. He looked Gothic, as in the Visigoth raiders. Full Seven and a half foot tall. Bulky as Lucifer himself.

"Fight me!" He crows.

And then I notice all the dead Russian children, women, and soldiers around me. Beaten to death.

" I am Bulletproof Fickeldfer! Fight me, or you and your 'comrades' die!"

I throw down my MP40 and Roar in my bear voice, though I can't change right now. He responds with a long wolf howl. Either he is wolf-like, or just really good at call.

We grapple, arm in arm. He throws me down. I did not expect such strength. Ok. This could be challenge.

"Kill 'im Dovanski!" My soldiers yell, cheering my name. I feel stronger. My men are behind me, pushing me back up. He swings at me. I duck. For guy bigger than me, seems to be not well versed in how to fight big guys. I uppercut him. He falls to the floor, rolls up, trips me, dishonorably. Blood comes to my mouth. I wipe it. He swings left, so I dodge right, but left was fake, and he hammers me with his right. I crash into back wall of Doctor's office. I wipe more blood off of my face, and charge at him.

He attempts to trip me, but I see it coming and jump. I lay a cross-punch out on him, and he careens into window.

"Agh! Haven't felt pain in good long tiAARRGGHHHH!" I uppercut him as he speaks. He has no honor, so he needs to be beaten like beast he is.

"YAAAHHH! GET 'IM! DOVANSKI!" My crowd shouts. They evidently haven't seen me fistfight.

As the Visigoth gets up, I grab him, swing him round in circle, and he crashes into wall. Then I grab him and ask . "Was it worth it?"

He spits in my face. My fist finds his face, but beast that he is, he bites on it, breaking many teeth in his own mouth to make me bleed little. Fool.

I punch him up and down, several times. He is bulletproof, he says, so now I must kill him by fist. I'll always remember this, because it feels so good to kill a murderer.

He looks at me, blood leaking down his face. He knows he's dying from my strikes. "Yough..figh..real..good..But we're ALL going to Hell!" He has a bomb detonator in his hand. Crud. Should have seen this coming. I uppercut him, and in process, steal his detonator, and throw it out window.

Look on his face is priceless. Look on my fist is even better , once my fist connects right to his face, sending the bastard into his final resting place.

His blood stains my hand like royal garment. Then bomb blows, and I'm on my back...

I'm hallucinating. That has to be it! Otherwise Fickledfer couldn't be standing over me with odd remote.

ZAP!

_The year 2010 _

ZAP! I appear in odd metal place. Hmm... This is not Stalingrad. And that Giant Metal Man is not real...

And then all is black...

(**3rd Person**)

Optimus Prime looked at the bloody Russian on the ground in the middle of his base, and called the humans over.

Rad actually knew who the Russian was.

"No way!" The teen yelled. " That's Petrov Dovanski!"

"Who?" Optimus asked.

"He died in a huge bomb blast in WWII. Or so I thought..." Rad said, mystified.


	2. Chapter 1 The Bear and the Metal Men

Chapter 01- Hand of Fate-

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, and Eris is Pita C89's.

-----**If anyone is offended by my use of Russians, I'm not being disrespectful, in fact I heartily respect Russia, but that is where my character is from. **

**Also, World War two is only being respected. Not degraded in any shape or form. **

**Again, this work is not to disrespect anyone, so please don't accuse me of it. **

**Thank you**.----------- Ben, the author.

Chapter 1- Hand of fate- The bear and the metal man.

(3rd Person)

The Russian came to in the Autobot infirmary.

Optimus was confused about the past man's garb. He nudged the grumbling Russian soldier.

Dovanski turned to Optimus, and it was apparent that the explosian had done permanent damage to the young Russian's face. Optimus held up a mirror to the Russian, who then screamed.

_That human sure is big, _Optimus thought to himself _Yet, he's Rad's age. Only 17 and a massive seven foot tall. He must be foreign. _

The Russian ran to the restroom with some bandages he pulled out of his coat.

Ten minutes later, he looked a lot better.

The scar on his forehead was covered by a long, white bandage that slowly got redder as time went on. His right eye was forever shut, with a long scar from shrapnel on it. His nose and about two inches below it was covered by a long stripe of bandages. Then, he let his beard take care of his mouth area. He was a bit young to have a beard, but it had grown in rather early for reasons that the Russian would not disclose. Odd how his hair seemed black one minute, then brown the next.

Optimus smacked his forehead when he realized that he had another load of paperwork to take care of because some Russian decided to be teleported 65 years from his own time.

Also, he realized that he could not understand one word the blasted Russian was speaking.

No one, save Ben, could. Now Optimus Prime was grateful that he had kept that stupid Archangel around, even though he had trashed the base four times before.

Ben walked over to Optimus. "He says he wants water. Also, he wants a newspaper. Russian, if you have it."

Pretty damned specific for a guy who just 'ported into a time 65 years after his.

Optimus grumbled to himself, called over Sparkplug, and told him to get the stupid water.

Damned humans.

"Sir, I have an idea." Red Alert volunteered.

Optimus glared at him. "What?"

Red Alert gave Optimus Prime an odd look, confused. "Sir, Why don't we outfit him with a translator?"

Optimus called over T-Ai. "Hey, T-Ai, get me a size uhh...1.5 translator. Stat!"

T-Ai smiled, disappeared, and a silver chip appeared in Optimus's hand.

Optimus went over to Ben.

"Tell the Russian to put this in his ear. " Ben went over and did so.

At first, the Russian seemed to be infuriated, but then Ben seemed to soothe him by talking him down in Russian.

Good thing that Half-bat had been around so long. Otherwise, things might have been rougher than they were.

Dovanski's POV

Little bat speaks Russian with no accent, other than fact that it sounds like helium.

He tells me to put odd chip in ear.

NO!

I may be captured by German Giant Metal Men, but I will not put some odd piece of metal in ear.

" What, you expect me to put in your piece of Nazi technology?" I demand.

The bat-thing shrugs. " We're not Nazis."

Hmm… sounds like he even isn't knowing. " Of course you are. I was just fighting you Nazis."

Little Bat-thing laughs. "We are not the Nazis, we're what you might call…future people. You're in the future, Dovanski."

I am astonished. I am in future? No…can't be. I was just lying in snow after…

The Visigoth….

No. He couldn't have.

Well, I suppose it is possible.

"Bat-thing! What year is it."

The odd creature shoots me an angry look. "The name is Ben. And it is now…2010."

2010! That means I'm….65 years forward in time!

"What happened to Mother Russia while I was gone?" I ask Ben.

He smiles. "The communists are gone, Dovanski. The Soviet Union is destroyed. But, Russia lives as a free nation."

What?... It can't be true... I mean it's good but..

Stalin was in contol. He killed my family.

What about the KGB? What the hell happened to Russia!

I put the odd thing in my ear. Hope it doesn't kill me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

"YOWCH!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"That's the first thing I've understood him say all day." The big Red Metal man mutters.

"What you say?" I ask.

The metal man falls of his chair. " I mean, My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Welcome to our base."

I glare at him. " So...Optimus, is it? Were you one who is bringing me here?"

Optimus shakes his head. " No. But I guess you're our responsiblity now."

Odd blonde teenager runs up to me, probably meaning to talk.

Too bad I'm a little bit on edge.

"OOOF!" The teen yells as I deliver a backhand to his gut.

All of a sudden, big Metal men all aiming guns at _me._ All except Optimus.

Crud.

The fur begins to sprout all over my body again. I'm in trouble, and Mother Russia still gives me her gift. Bless her.

I roar, and a light shoots by my head. All right, they are wanting fight.

Well, now I'm their size. "RRRRROWWWWWWWWWARRRRRRRR!" I bellow in rage as I knock over Metal man with jet engines on legs.

"Aaah!" The metal man yells.

I tear into him, my claws rending his pitiful metal, and sparks fly.

TSSSSSSSEEEWWWW!

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!" I roar in pain. Odd Metal man with hook on back blows smoke off of gun.

Show off. I'll show him how real man fights. I charge up to him and stop. I get on hind legs. He is confused.

CRRRRUUUNNNNNNCCCCHHHHHHHHH!

He is probably noticing that my claw is in his metal belly. That has to hurt.

Using my claw as a handhold, I throw him into other Metal man.

Third one in cloak grabs my claws and holds them up. " What can you do now, bear man?" The Metal man asks.

My Foot pulls out little green globule. I throw it to mouth with just feet. Then, I pull out pin, and wait.

Then, at last second, I spit it at the Metal man.

BOOOOOOMM!

"AAUUUGGHH!" The metal man cries out.

TSSSSEEWWWW! Another burning sensation to back.

But I am out of Bear energy. I return to my regular form. Metal man who looks like ambulance chases after me. Thinks I'm running.

Fool.

I jump into a crawl sapce. He thinks he has me cornered.

"Hah!" He points his gun at me. I raise thing that I was hiding while human. MP40.

"Huh?" He mutters before I fire.

He reels back, clutching face, as black liquid drops to ground. Then, I realize wall behind me is no wall. Is Optimus. He looks irked.

"If you're done attempting to kill my soldiers, please tell me. Are you done?"

Hmm..

I look at him. He looks pissed, but his pissed is better than most of my comrades' "happy".

"Sorry. Was Accident."

Optimus seems to lighten up some. "Well, I think we'll find a good use for you..."


	3. The Bear and his cave

Chapter 3- The Bear's Cave

Dovanski's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, Optimus says I am on "Minicon duty". Supposedly, if a "Minicon" appears somewhere, I'm supposed to go after it with the Autobots.

Autobots. Sounds odd to me.

I walk over to the Metal Man (I'm sorry, Autobot) named the Hot Shot. He is practicing with his gun. His shooting is only hot in that the ammo burns. He wouldn't last five minutes in Stalingrad.

"Hot Shot. Please be giving me a couple shots at the target. I will show you aim." I say.

"Hey! Are you calling me a bad shot?" He asks, indignant.

I nod. "Not to be being offended, it's just that I can be helping you. Watch." I pull out my MP40.

"Here is automatic gun, horrible aim. Yet, watch." I shoot the target with four bullets to the head, and for the finesse, I got both "horns" on his head.

The Metal Man's eyes widen. "No way."

I go over to the armory and grab a sniper rifle. "Now, I am no expert in this weapon, but I will be trying my hardest."

I kneel on one knee, and aim the rifle.

The guns fires nearly silent. The target has a shot mark right through the heart. One of my better shots with this gun.

Hot Shot turns to me and picks up the gun. He copies what I do, but gets the left arm.

"ARGH! How did you do it!" He asks me, obviously frustrated.

"Don't be breathing so heavily, and make the breathings even. Aim for the heart, then a little right, to be simulating movement and FIRE!" I say calmly.

He snipes and this time gets about 3 inches from my shot. Good.

"WARNING! WARNING! MINICON FOUND! LOCATION: ST.PETERSBURG, RUSSIA! WARNING..."

I run over to the console, where the map points. Odd. I don't know of any St. Petersburg.

Hot Shot runs up behind me, forgettting to put down the rifle.

"Put that thing away!" I hiss.

"Sorr-y. Don't be so harsh." He says, putting the gun away.

"Let's go, men!" Optimus says, with a green Metal Man behind him.

3rd person

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus, Scavenger, Hot Shot and Dovanski, with Rad, Alexis, and Carlos were beamed on the space bridge.

Dovanski looked around, confused.

"What is going on?" He asked. He seemed panicked.That's probably because the last time he's felt the type of energy in the space bridge, he woke up 65 years in the future.

"We're going through Space-time to teleport to Russia." Scavenger said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"And who are you?" Dovanski asked.

Scavenger turned to him, surprised. "I am Scavenger. And you are that Russian that wreaked havoc on the base."

Dovanski looked up at the sky. "I was only fighting in self-defense."

-----

On the moon---

Fickledfer strode toward Megatron, with a swagger. "I did what my master commanded. He now commands me to help you defeat the Autobots." His shape shifted, and he grew. Out of the shifting rose Sideways. "Being a virus has its advantages."

Megatron smiled. "What now, Sideways. You told me something about a way to conquer the Universe more swiftly. I must know!"

Sideways smirked to himself, so that Megatron could not see.

"In Russia, there is a Minicon. You will see a Russian human there with the Autobots. Kill him, and you will be rewarded."

Megatron called over Cyclonus, Tidal Wave, and Thrust.

"Move it! There's a Mincon at stake!"

Leader 1 beeped angrily.

"Yes, I don't like it either. But we have to to rule the Universe. Move!" Megatron said.

The Decepticons teleported.

------

In Russia--

Dovanski and the others were in St. Petersburg, looking for the minicon. Then the Decepicons appeared, ready for battle

"Kill the big one, Cyclonus, or is that too difficult for you?" Megatron ordered, then charging headlong at Prime.

Dovanski moved before Cyclonus had a chance. His MP40 was a bit low on ammo, but he felt that he could stretch it.

He rolled behind a house, which was followed by Cyclonus shooting through the house, killing its inhabitants.

------------

Dovanski's POV-

The helicopter laughs as he shoots into a house of innocent Russians. He may be no Nazi, but he's just as evil.

I run out from behind the house, charging with my MP40. Helicopter shoots a barrage of heat fire, but his shooting is worse than that of the Hot Shot. I shoot into his cockpit, hoping to kill the inhabiants inside.

"ARGH!" The helicopter cried out in pain, but just hovers up higher.

He, in retaliation, shoots at a hospital. It explodes.

This is not right. Russians are dying, and they don't even know why.

Murderer.

Bastard.

He is my meat. I care not if he has advanced technology. He killed innocents and that is that.

I grow larger and larger, and this time, the claws come first, as I release a primal roar. The helicopter spins and shoots at me, but I charge through, growing.

Mother Russia gives me her gift, and even protects me as it happens.

This is for the innocents in the house. I think as I bring my claw down on the helicopter.

It crashes and turns into a giant robot that tries to get up.

I drop my claws down onto it. I keep hitting it, even as it screams. Its "allies" shoot at me, but they might as well be shooting spitwads.

And this is for the innocents in the hospital! I think as I thrust my claw into his gut and crash him into the larger robot, who I presume is his ally.

I roar in pain. Something has shot me in the back, with something heavy. The leader is standing behind me with a smirk.

Bastard. He will pay.

I fall on something green as I shrink. An odd light comes from it, and then there is a flash.

A small beeping metal man is looking at me.

He jumps at me. I'm too tired to repel him.

He transforms into a rocket launcher and straps himself to me.

"Wow!" Yells Rad. Good kid.

Wow, indeed. This thing has a sight and a launcher.

It gives me warm feeling. I aim at the leader.

FWWWWOOOOOOOOOSSHHH! BOOOOOOOOOM!

He now has a nice-sized hole in his abdomen.

"Retreat! NOW!" He yells, as he drops.

The evil Metal men disappear. The children run to me.

"Dovanski! You did it! You got the Minicon!" Alexis cheers.

Carlos pats me on the back. "Good job, man."

The rocket launcher transforms into little robot again.

He trips. I laugh.

"You will be little Petrov!" I say to Minicon.

It beeps happily.


End file.
